


Counting the Days

by olivejuice28



Series: More Than A Thousand Words [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Curse-Breaking, Dating, EWE, Enemies to Friends, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Game Night, Grief, HEA, Magical Creatures, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice28/pseuds/olivejuice28
Summary: The third and final installment of the "More Than A Thousand Words" series follows Draco and Hermione through another year of life. With weddings to plan, jobs to secure, and lots of decisions to make, they and their friends will be extremely busy in the months to come. Join them on the last leg of this journey as they chart a course for a future that has been a lifetime in the making.*While this can be read by itself, there are many references to the previous works all throughout, so it would truly be best to start at the beginning. :)**I still do not own any of these beloved characters, nor do I make any money from my writings. New chapters will be posted on Mondays and Thursdays unless noted otherwise at the bottom of the most current one.*
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, Daphne Greengrass/Oliver Wood, Edward Granger/Jeanette Granger, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott/Luna Lovegood
Series: More Than A Thousand Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691782
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gathers for a house party at Neville's, where a bit of a celebration takes place.

**_“For those who love, time is eternal.”_ **

**_~ William Shakespeare_ **

“Congratulations!”

The chorus rose up with boisterous cheer as Draco and Hermione entered the front drawing room of Longbottom Manor. Their eight former housemates had apparently arrived earlier, and planned a bit of a surprise celebration for them in honor of their recent engagement. Unable to hide their pleased shock, the young couple beamed at all of their friends and quickly set about thanking them with hugs and kisses and exclamations of delight.

“How on Earth did you even know?” Hermione asked as she embraced Hannah, “We were going to tell you lot tonight when we all got here!”

“Yeah, way to take the breeze off my boat,” Draco snarked as he accepted a bottle of butterbeer from Dean, who looked at him in confusion.

“I think you mean, ‘ _ wind out of my sails _ ,’ love,” Hermione corrected him with a giggle and everyone cracked up.

“Well, news travels fast,” Neville smirked, “Especially good news.”

“Did Potter tell you?” Draco wondered.

“Nope. Bill,” Neville looked far too smug at this pronouncement. 

The happy couple exchanged wide-eyed looks, seeing as they’d only just sent out letters proclaiming their happy news to a handful of friends – their former professor and his wife among them – the day before. Noticing their bemusement, the budding Herbologist explained.

“Bill had lunch with Ron and George earlier in the week, and I guess Ron told them both, so then when I ran into him up at the school on Wednesday, he asked if I’d heard. Of course I hadn’t, but I figured you were planning to make an announcement, so I owled everyone and it was decided that a surprise engagement party was necessary.”

“Why were you back at Hogwarts?” the Flying Instructor asked his coworker.

“Oh, Professor Sprout is gone all this week and next, so she asked me to pop in and tend some of the newer plants a couple of times,” Neville shrugged, “Good thing, too, otherwise we’d have missed out on the party!”

Loud affirmations of  _ ‘hear, hear’ _ rang out, causing the guests of honor to blush and grin at their friends in fond appreciation. 

“Well, it’s absolutely lovely of you to do this for us,” Hermione addressed the group as a whole, “You didn’t have to do anything, you know.”

“Of course we did!” Daphne rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, “This is a big deal, and I, for one, have decided to continue Headmistress McGonagall’s trend of celebrating more, so you’ll just have to put up with it.” Everyone laughed at her fake scowl and the curly-haired witch pulled her in for another hug and promised to enjoy every second of it. Glasses of champagne were passed around, and Theo gave a short, yet thoroughly entertaining toast.

“To Draco and Hermione; may your days be filled with love and happiness and all that tosh. I, for one, am very glad you two have finally made it official, so I no longer have to put up with this one,” he punched Draco lightly in the arm, “Brooding about whether or not you’ll have him. It’s done. You can’t give him back now,” he wagged a finger at Hermione and she burst into laughter at the completely affronted look on her fiance’s face. 

“I have no intentions of giving him back,” she beamed up at the scowling wizard and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek, earning herself a crooked smile.

“Like I’d let you,” he murmured before leaning down to kiss her more fully.

“Ahem,” Theo cleared his throat loudly, “As I was saying, we wish you all the best, and thought we’d all chip in and get you a little something to mark this special occasion.” With that, he turned to Luna who brandished a wrapped present from behind her back, the white paper glinting with hints of silver swirls, and topped with a nest of curled white and silver ribbon.

“Ohh, thank you,” Hermione beamed at all the housemates as she took the proffered gift, “Goodness, it’s heavy!” The box was roughly twice the size of a typical shoebox, perhaps even a bit bigger, and wobbled precariously in her outstretched arms for a second before Draco reached out to help steady it.

“Can we open it now?” he asked and was, of course, told to go ahead. Carefully, he tugged on the ends of the paper until the folded parts opened enough for him to catch a glimpse of what was inside, and he immediately let out a barking laugh.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, her eyes dancing with anticipation.

Still sniggering, he ripped enough of the paper free to show her the image on the side of the box. 

“A toaster!” she exclaimed before giggling happily.

“We figured it was symbolic,” Daphne smirked.

“Supposed to be a top-of-the-line model, that is,” Theo nodded at the small appliance. “I expect gourmet offerings from it when I come visit.”

Everyone laughed as more hugs were given and sincere thanks expressed before they made their way to the dining room.

Neville, along with Hannah, his Gran, and the handful of House Elves that worked at his estate, had put together a truly wonderful dinner party. The formal dining room had been set for ten, the long oak table covered with a delicate lace cloth and the entire surface gleaming with fine china, polished silver, and sparkling crystal. Candles and floral arrangements dotted the center line, and the smell of something positively mouthwatering met them as soon as they walked through the door. 

“Oooh,” Hermione breathed, her eyes round as she took in the sight.

“You really went all out, mate,” Draco clapped his friend on the back, “Thank you.”

“Happy to do it,” the friendly Gryffindor replied heartily. 

Throughout the five-course meal, the housemates updated one another on the goings on in their lives since they’d last seen each other roughly a month before. It was almost exactly like being back in the Room, though they all sat up a little straighter and used slightly better table manners, being in such an elegant setting. Of course, the newly affianced couple were entreated to tell their romantic story from start to finish (meaning Draco had to explain how he chose the ring, and how he orchestrated the arrival of the Grangers, and Hermione had to admit to being entirely clueless about any of it). 

“So, wait,” Theo interrupted just as Draco had reached the part about their little champagne toast in the forest clearing, “You never actually said the words,  _ ‘Hermione, will you marry me,’ _ or the like? Does it even count, then?”

Groaning good-naturedly, Draco scrubbed a hand down his face and cast a sheepish look at his bride-to-be, who was smiling at him with such pure joy he felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest.

Luna gently whacked her husband on the arm, “Of course it counts, Theo. I’m sure Hermione knew exactly what Draco was trying to say, since she agreed. Sometimes it’s the sentiment behind it that’s even more important than the words. Like the first time you told me you loved me, remember?”

Before she could continue, Theo barreled over her, “Yes, yes, absolutely. Of course it counts, I’m only joking. Draco knows that, right?” The lanky brunette seemed in a bit of a panic, which could only mean one thing.

“Theo,” Daphne leaned forward in her seat, peering at him from down the table, “What happened the first time you told Luna you loved her?”

“Happened? Nothing happened,” Theo insisted, his cheeks flaming red as his eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape route. 

“Ohhhh, nononono,” Dean chortled gleefully, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of what was sure to be an entertaining story, “Spill it, mate.”

“Yeah, you’re not getting out of this,” Anthony smirked.

The usually, effortlessly poised Pureblood positively withered before their eyes, sinking as low as possible in his straight-backed chair, and glowering at his half-eaten dinner as if it was all the pan-seared salmon and roasted vegetables’ fault for his predicament.

“Oh, it’s nothing quite so terrible,” Luna trilled airily, “I think Theo had just been overthinking things, as he tends to do, and worked himself into quite a state.” She waved her hand as if to indicate this sort of thing could happen to anyone, while the man in question covered his face with his hands and muttered something entirely unintelligible.

“Come again, there?” Draco wasn’t about to let his long-time friend off the hook so easily.

“Uurrgghh,” Theo groaned, sliding his fingers down his cheeks and looking helplessly at the ceiling while he made his confession. “Instead of telling Luna I loved her, I stammered and grunted like a complete Troll for ten seconds before getting sick all over her shoes.”

Stunned silence reigned for a few beats as eight minds conjured this image. It was as if no one knew what to say to comfort their obviously-mortified friend, though Luna seemed completely unbothered by the whole thing, humming happily while she took another bite of her food.

“Well,” Hermione tried for a bolstering tone, “That’s…” but before she could come up with something nice or supportive, Draco sniggered next to her. Dean snorted across the table, and Neville was clearly biting his cheek as his face turned an alarming shade of red. Padma tried to hide her giggle in her napkin, and Daphne coughed rather unconvincingly. 

“It was definitely a memorable moment, I’m sure,” Hannah offered, and that was all it took for all of them to give in to a fit of hysterics. Eventually, even Theo joined in, knowing the absurdity of it all wasn’t something he’d ever live down, and Luna just patted his arm and beamed at him.

“Oh, mate, that’s amazing,” Anthony was wiping his eyes, “Just think, years from now, you can tell your children you puked on their mum.”

“And somehow she still married you,” Draco flashed a wicked grin at Theo, who promptly issued a two-fingered salute in response. 

Spastic bouts of laughter erupted throughout the course of the rest of their meal, with everyone sharing their own most embarrassing moments in recent years, partly to make Theo feel better, and partly because it was good fun. 

Padma was in the middle of sharing a fabulous disaster that involved her mistaking a petty thief trying to hide from a couple of Aurors with the subject of an article she was supposed to be writing, when Neville’s grandmother entered the room. 

“I mean, he even let me buy his bloody lunch! Can you believe…ooooohhhh, hello, Missus Longbottom,” the young reporter happened to be the first to notice the older woman’s presence and stumbled over herself and her less-than-proper language. “So sorry, I didn’t see you…” but the formidable witch waved her apology away.

“Not to worry, dear, it’s not like I haven’t heard worse,” Augusta continued to approach the table, and all five of the wizards seated there stood up to greet her. “Sit down, sit down, I’m not the Queen.” 

Chuckling quietly, they did as she instructed while she simply peered at all of them intently for a moment. Hermione, ever the textbook Gryffindor, was the first to break the silence.

“Thank you so much for having us this weekend,” she smiled and nodded to encompass her companions, “We’re all incredibly glad to be here.” Murmurs of similar sentiments were heard from all the rest and Augusta nodded once in acknowledgement of her appreciation.

“You’re welcome, my dear. Happy to have you. It’s about time this old place had a bit more life in it,” she patted Neville’s shoulder and looked down at him with obvious fondness, “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Gran,” he grinned up at her, “Would you like to join us? We’ve not had pudding yet.”

“Oh, no, that’s alright. You don’t need to…” but her protests were drowned out by much insistence that she stay, and judging by the small twitch of her lips, she was rather pleased by it all. Sinking down into the chair at the end of the table, she caught Draco’s eye and nodded at him. 

“I hear you’ve recently taken a big step, young man.”

The pale blonde nodded and winked at Hermione, “Yes, ma’am, I certainly have.”

“Congratulations to you both,” she looked between the two of them and hummed in approval before turning her attention to Theo and Luna. “And I believe you young people were recently wed?”

“Oh, yes, we were. Three months ago, now,” Luna trilled brightly.

“Has it really been that long?” Hannah asked, surprised, and the ethereal blonde nodded enthusiastically.

“Time has a way of passing quickly when we fill our days with the things – and people – that bring us joy,” Augusta spoke almost as if to herself, though her young audience listened with rapt attention. “It crawls at a painfully slow pace when we focus on the negative and the things that we cannot change,” she settled her gaze on Neville as she continued. “I wasted years doing just that, and I promised myself I’d not succumb to it ever again.”

“It’s all good, Gran,” he assured her quietly, “We’ve got lots to look forward to, yeah?”

“That we do, my boy, that we do,” she smiled, truly smiled at him, before turning her attention back to the table full of guests. “Is everyone ready for something sweet then?” A happy chorus of agreement went up, and quick as a wink, the remains of their supper vanished and new plates and silverware appeared in front of each person. At the same time, three House Elves came along, each floating two delectable looking treats in front of them, which were set gently down at various spots between the diners.

The level of chatter quickly picked back up as cakes and tarts and custards were passed around, tea was poured, and every bite enjoyed. Several of the stories shared earlier were repeated for their host (the ones fit for polite company) and Augusta asked each of them about their current roles in Wizarding society. She seemed especially interested in the work Hermione was doing and even went so far as to offer to speak to several members of the Wizengamot who would be sympathetic to her efforts on behalf of House Elves. She was also very complimentary of the journalistic endeavors Padma, Theo, and Luna were undertaking.

“Much better than that spiteful drivel Rita Skeeter filled the pages with,” the wizened witch sniffed with disdain, “Readers aren’t paying for her opinions or interests – they want to know what’s actually going on in the world.”

“Rita still technically works for the paper,” Padma explained with a slight grimace, “Though she has a much less prominent role these days. I believe they gave her the title of Final Editor, but all it really means is that pieces that have already been edited, revised, and approved for print cross her desk solely so she can make sure there are no glaring mistakes. She’s not actually allowed to change the content, regardless of what she thinks of it.”

“Oh, she must love that,” Hermione snorted and Padma smirked with a tilt of her head.

“So what’s on the agenda for the rest of this weekend?” Anthony asked the group and everyone automatically turned to Dean or Hermione, seeing as they usually were the ones to organize games and activities. Everyone except Neville.

“Actually, I offered to plan a few things, since I’m obviously most familiar with the estate and the grounds and all,” he shrugged a little bashfully, but his pronouncement was met with much excitement so he continued addressing the eagerly smiling faces around him. “We’ve got a good sized pond on the back edge, so I thought tomorrow we could spend most of the day out there for swimming and a picnic and whatnot.”

“Did you find the lawn bowling sets?” Augusta interjected.

“I did, thanks,” Neville assured her.

“And don’t forget to pull the boats back up the bank if you take them out.”

“Yes, Gran.”

“Titter and Rupe will be at your disposal tomorrow, so don’t hesitate to call on them if you need anything.”

“I will, Gran, thank you,” Neville was struggling to hide an amused grin as his grandmother’s list of reminders continued.

“And, Hannah dear, please make sure my grandson uses a sun-blocking spell. He resembled a boiled lobster last weekend.”

Hannah coughed to cover a laugh, “Yes, Augusta. I’ll cast it myself.”

“Even better,” the formidable witch nodded firmly. She glanced around the table at her young guests again and gave a close-lipped but still genuine smile, “I shall be off, then. Enjoy your stay.” With that she moved to get out of her seat and all ten of the younger witches and wizards stood and made their way to her, offering their sincerest appreciation along with handshakes and even a few quick hugs, all of which left the austere woman more pleased than she would have ever admitted. 

ooOoo

The group moved from the dining room back to the front drawing room so as to continue previous conversations. Though not as light and airy as the sitting room at the Malfoy’s, the large space was still comfortable and welcoming. If Hermione were to describe it, she would say it was a combination of the common area in the Room, and the sitting room at Grimmauld. The floor and woodwork were dark, and the walls covered with a gold damask fabric. The windows, which were almost floor-to-ceiling, were flanked by heavy, burgundy drapes, and those colors were echoed in the rugs and upholstery. The furniture was definitely antique, but not uncomfortable, and there were more than enough seats on the chairs and sofas to accommodate everyone nicely. 

Even so, Theo chose his preferred location of the floor in front of the wingback chair Luna was curled up in, with several pillows propping him up. As they all situated themselves, questions arose and details were requested regarding the subject matter that had been discontinued during the course of Augusta’s time with them.

“So, finish telling us about Gringotts,” Anthony tossed out to Draco.

“Ah, well, as I was saying earlier, Carson had me go in on the seventeenth, just for an orientation of sorts and to make sure all the paperwork was in order. You have to sign a mental amount of forms, releasing Gringotts of any and all fault should something happen during your time as an employee there. And they’re all terrifyingly specific. I signed one that simply stated,  _ “I will not hold Gringotts responsible in the event I should ever be burned/caught aflame/scorched/seared, nor if I should be harmed/maimed/killed in any fire-related manner.”  _ I mean to say, how many times has that happened if they need such a particular document?” 

His friends were appropriately awed and horrified on his behalf and several ideas about situations that might arise were bandied about, including, of course, an encounter with a dragon.

“Yes, well Gringotts doesn’t have one of those anymore, do they?” Theo drawled, sending an accusatory smirk at Hermione, who was tucked into Draco’s side and promptly stuck her tongue out at him. 

“No, I suppose not,” Draco snorted and squeezed his arm around her shoulders before continuing, “Anyway, I spent the whole day there, but I don’t officially start till this Monday. Carson said by then they’re expecting to have received several more items to work on, so it sounds like I’ll be diving right in.”

“That’s fantastic,” Neville grinned, obviously pleased for his friend, “Better than standing on the sidelines with a clipboard taking notes, yeah?”

“Definitely,” the tall blonde agreed, knowing that he would have happily observed if that was all he was allowed to do, but extremely glad to be expected to participate from the off.

“Did you meet with the Minister?” Daphne asked.

“I did, back at the beginning of July,” Draco nodded and then sniggered, “So, he has to ask at the start of the meeting if there are any issues between Potter and myself – do we want a change of partner or what have you. Last year we were so taken aback by the question, our response was rather bland. This year, we were prepared.” He huffed another laugh and resolved to get through the short story without cracking up so his friends could understand what he found so amusing. 

“You all know how Kingsley is,” he glanced about and nine heads nodded eagerly, “Very calm and even, very unaffected by virtually anything. So he spouts off the question without even really looking at us, and is just about to go on when Potter stops him.  _ ‘Uh, sir, I think… it might be best… perhaps we should find another liaison for Malfoy.’ _ He was stumbling over his words – masterful bit of shamefaced regret. The Minister looked at him like he’d grown a second head, and then at me the same way. By then I was angry and offended.” At this, Draco sat up rigidly in his seat, crossed his arms, and adopted his once-typical look of insulted fury, making all his housemates chortle, including Hermione who had shifted to watch him tell the tale.

“Oh, goodness,” Padma wheezed.

“So, he tells us he’s very surprised to hear this, and more than a bit disappointed, since he thought we were getting on so well, and asks what led to this development, and this is where Potter is truly a genius.” Draco paused to reign in the mirth bubbling up to the surface as he remembered the whole ridiculous bit, “He launched right into the middle of a supposed incident in which I ate the last biscuit off the plate when he’d been at the Manor for our weekly meeting. Since he was the ‘ _ guest _ ,’ I should have left it for him, but I felt that since it was  _ my house _ , that right belonged to me. He ranted and raved for a solid minute, even getting up out of his seat and flailing his hands, going on about how they were his favorite kind, and I knew that, and how he’d been looking forward to it all week, and how he just could not tolerate such blatant disrespect being shown to the  _ Savior of the Wizarding World _ . I was able to interject several choice phrases –  _ ignorant pillock _ and  _ entitled wanker  _ being two of my favorites.”

Everyone had lost it by this point, as Draco had adopted some of the Golden Boy’s mannerisms as he playacted, pushing imaginary glasses up his nose and changing the tone of his voice, in between representing his own surly character.

“But Harry hates that title!” Dean insisted.

“Exactly,” the pale wizard pointed a finger at the former Gryffindor, “That was how Kingsley knew we were joking. It took him a beat or two for it to sink in, but when it did, he got a good laugh out of it. Even told us he needed that after the week he’d had so far.”

“So, I’m guessing Harry will remain your liaison for this last year of your probation?” Hannah asked.

“Of course,” Draco smirked, “He’s stuck with me for the duration.”

“And perfectly happy to be so,” Hermione piped up, sliding back into her snug little place next to him.

“Ooh! Speaking of Harry,” Daphne suddenly remembered some news of her own, “Ginny owled me just this past week asking if I’d design her wedding dress and the ones for her bridesmaids!” 

“Oh, that’s fantastic,” Padma congratulated the pretty designer, “Just think of the publicity you’ll get – you know their wedding will be the event of the year. I’ll make sure I’m assigned at least a portion of the coverage, and I’ll feature your gowns.”

Daphne looked very pleased with this and caught Hermione’s eye across the way. The curly-haired witch smiled and gave a slight nod of her head, indicating that Ginny’s wasn’t the only dress her former housemate would be creating in the near future. 

“When are they getting married?” Luna wondered.

“Potter said something about January or February,” Draco looked at his fiancée for confirmation and she nodded.

“Yes, winter is easiest for Ginny’s schedule with the Harpies, since they want to take a honeymoon and all that,” she explained.

“Do you know where they’re having it?” Neville was curious.

“Not yet,” Hermione shrugged, “They don’t want it outside, since it will be so cold and warming charms are a pain to deal with for such a large setting. They’re not sure where they might find a big enough space, though. Harry would be happy to run away and elope, but he knows Molly would have his head.”

A rumble of mirth ran through the room and Dean voiced a thought, “I’ll bet there’s a lot of people they need to invite, with Harry being who he is.”

“There are. They started working on the guest list the last time Ginny was home and were almost at three hundred.”

Eyes went wide at that statement and Draco offered a bit of insight, “In Wizarding society, it’s often expected that people are invited to events like this, not due to a close relationship with the host or hostess, but because of some random, auxiliary connection – working in the same department, being on the same committee, having gone to the same school as the person’s parents. It’s rather ridiculous, and not as common these days as it used to be, but Potter is famous and has connections in every corner, so…” he raised his hands in a helpless gesture.

“I know he’s got the entire Auror Department on the list, and Ginny has the whole Harpy team, as well as the trainers and coaches,” Hermione added.

“And the Weasleys have quite a large, extended family,” Neville reminded them. 

“It adds up quickly,” surmised Luna, and below her, Theo made a grunting sound. She looked down at her husband and was surprised to see his brow furrowed and slight downturn to his lips. “Something wrong?”

“Just thinking,” he replied, and then he sat up and looked intently at Hermione, “They could use the Manor. Nott Manor. If they wanted to.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at the suggestion, and she cocked her head in consideration, “Is there enough space to host something that size?”

Theo huffed wryly, “Yes. Especially since there’s not a single piece of furniture in it anymore. All there _ is _ is space.”

Draco leaned forward, meeting his friend’s gaze with a bit of excitement, “I could bring Merry and the others over to shift around the rooms – create several massive areas.”

Theo nodded, clearly mulling the idea over, “That would work. I honestly don’t even know what happened to our Elves; they were never very visible when my father was around, but they were completely gone when I returned to the estate after the Battle.”

“We should ask Potter,” Draco looked at Hermione who nodded enthusiastically.

“As long as you’re sure, Theo,” she addressed the handsome Pureblood, just to check.

“Why not? Might as well get some use out of it before I sell it, yeah?” he smirked, “See what he and Ginny think and we’ll go from there.”

That settled, talk turned to other things as the ten friends looked forward to the weekend ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Well, here we are - the start of the third story in this series (and the last) and there is SO MUCH ahead for our beloved characters! I'm excited to continue this journey with all of you and can't tell you how much I appreciate your presence here in my little fantasy world. This entire thing has been the biggest project I've ever taken on. It started as a completely random idea - one I never thought I'd ever share with anyone - and grew into something far beyond what I ever imagined. Thank you, again, for reading, commenting, kudo-ing (is that a word?), and simply adoring these characters as much as I do. I look forward to sharing this last bit of road with you! <3


	2. A Level of Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The housemates spend a day at the pond, where Draco encounters several difficulties.

The rest of the weekend at Neville’s house was the very best of what Summer has to offer. After breakfasting in the formal dining room, the group headed off to the far edge of the estate, where they spent the entire day and into the evening either in or next to the so-called pond. Like the one at Malfoy Manor, it was really more of a small lake surrounded entirely on the back side by dense forest, while the front bank was a gentle slope of grass, low ferns, and reeds.

There were three canoes tied to a tree off to one side, and a wide area that was much like a beach, the surface covered with tiny pebbles that were worn down enough to comfortably walk on without shoes. An assortment of blankets and foldable chairs were set up there, as well as hampers of snacks and coolers with drinks. Dean had brought along a few yard games, assuming they would at least spend some time outside, so along with the Longbottom’s lawn bowling sets, they also had bocce, croquet, and frisbees to occupy themselves with. 

The late-July day was so hot and sunny, they spent most of their time in the water, which was perfectly brisk to combat the heat, and surprisingly clear for a natural source. Hannah, knowing Neville’s plan for everyone, had brought along a small surprise. Shortly after they’d all gotten at least mostly wet, she summoned several bright-colored wads of… something… from her bag next to her beach chair. As they came zooming towards her, Hermione guessed at their identity.

“Did you bring floats?” she asked with eager anticipation.

“I did!” Hannah beamed and tossed a lime green one to the curly-haired witch.

Hermione immediately set to flattening it out and searching for the little spout where she could begin to inflate it. The rest of the crew, with the exception of Dean, who grabbed an orange one from Hannah’s outstretched hand, simply stared at them in bemusement.

“What are those?” Padma wondered.

“Floats. Inflatables,” Hannah explained, but no one seemed any wiser to her scheme. “Inner tubes to sit in and float around.” She held up the blue one she was currently working on, which seemed like a very large, shiny donut.

“What does one do with it?” Draco asked skeptically.

“Exactly what Hannah just said,” Hermione paused from blowing hers up, her cheeks bright red from the exertion. He watched her stick the little straw-like thing back in her mouth, while her cheeks puffed out comically, and he could hear the air she was expelling inside the odd contraption.

“Is there a spell that would help with… whatever you’re trying to do?” Daphne waved her hand at the three housemates who were all in various stages of winded exertion.

“Try  _ sufflo _ ,” Anthony suggested, and Hannah, who was the only one who actually had her wand with her in the water, waved it over her half-filled float and spoke the word. To everyone’s delight, it worked and the tube plumped up to full size. She plugged it up and tossed it to Draco who had watched the entire thing with growing interest. 

He caught it and stared at it, unsure of what to do with it exactly.

“Here,” Hermione handed the green one off to Hannah who was now rapidly inflating all the rest, “You can sit in it,” she brought it behind her and hopped up, landing square in the middle with her arms and legs dangling over the sides. “Or, you can lay on it,” she slid out, turned around, and launched herself on it in such a way as to place her stomach over the hole, her head resting on the plastic surface. “Or, you can just hang onto it,” sliding off again, she disappeared under the water’s surface, only to emerge in the center of the tube, using the side in front of her to drape her arms over while she kicked her legs to move around a little. 

While her demonstration had surely been helpful and informative to most of those gathered around, all it did for Draco was send his thoughts spiraling in an entirely different direction. He’d already spent a considerable amount of time trying _ not _ to stare at his nicely-curved fiancee since she’d removed her t-shirt and shorts by the water’s edge. While they had shared a handful of slightly more… passionate… moments over the past few months, they’d really not ventured into the realm of removing entire articles of clothing. He’d imagined what she might look like wearing only the intimate items he’d caught fleeting glimpses of here and there, but this...

Hermione was wearing a two-piece bathing suit that was, by Muggle standards, perfectly normal and even modest. The boy shorts completely covered her backside, the scoop-neck top was held up by thin straps that criss-crossed in the back, and the hem reached part-way down her ribcage. The whole set was a deep teal color that had a bit of a shimmer to it, making it sparkle when the light hit it a certain way. However, regardless of how well all her parts were covered, or the fact that the other witches all had similar suits on, it was still more of her on display than Draco had ever seen at one time and he’d struggled to breathe when he first took her in. 

He thought he’d acclimated to the sight of her, but when she’d laid across the tube with her bum in the air, he felt rather lightheaded. He was increasingly thankful for the sunglasses he was wearing, as they hid the way his eyes bugged, as well as for the fact that he was more than waist-deep in the water, since that disguised… other issues. Shaking his head more forcefully than necessary to clear the haze he’d sunk into, he decided to focus on getting himself into the float Hermione was holding lightly in place on the pond’s surface, instead of snatching her hand and disapparating somewhere away from everyone else where he could fully enjoy the delectable sight she was.

“Here,” she smiled encouragingly as she pushed the tube towards him, “I’ll hold it for you.” 

The tall blonde scoffed, “I’m quite certain I can manage, but thank you,” he kissed her swiftly before grabbing the pool toy and maneuvering it behind himself, clearly intending to jump backwards onto it as she had done previously. Bending his knees, bracing his hands on the curved sides, he hoisted himself up and out of the water, only to find himself immediately back in it, the inflatable donut nowhere nearby. He came up spluttering and found all of his friends chortling heartily at his mismanaged attempt. 

“What happened? I had it right behind me!” he looked around and spotted the thing roughly three yards away. 

“It’s not as easy as it looks, mate,” Dean smirked while demonstrating his own flawless approach, sitting perfectly in the center of the purple ring Hannah had just finished inflating. All around, the others were trying their hand at it, as well. Daphne had managed to sit in hers, as had Anthony, while Padma and Hannah had decided to hang through the middle of theirs. Luna and Theo had commandeered what looked like a small raft, the two of them sitting side-by-side on the lemon yellow rectangle, with their feet dangling in the water, while Neville had gotten himself partially onto another one just like it, sprawled across it on his stomach, though he looked like he was hanging on for dear life while he kicked furiously, clearly trying to gain a better grip. Eventually, the whole thing rolled over with the gangly Gryffindor still clinging to the sides while the rest of him went under. 

“Do you want to try this one instead?” Hermione held out a bright pink raft, and upon closer inspection, Draco could see that it looked like a small mattress. It even seemed to have a bit of a pillow at one end. Deciding that it might be marginally easier to get on, he huffed and traded, his gaze lingering on her petite frame while she hopped up and settled herself in the center of the traitorous tube. 

“I can keep it still, if you want,” she leaned forward and caught the corner of the raft in one hand while keeping herself steady, but instead of acknowledging her offer, all Draco could do was ogle the view currently being presented to him. His witch was wearing the necklace he’d given her and it dangled just above the neckline of her top, which was where his focus was currently glued. “Draco?” she was looking at him, perplexed by his lapse in attention.

“Yeah, right, thanks,” he hurried to compose himself and eyed the flamingo-colored thing with trepidation. Figuring there was nothing for it, he positioned himself at the far end and jumped with as much force as he could muster, aiming for the center of the shiny surface, but apparently he miscalculated, and barely skimmed the side before landing back in the water with an impressive  _ splash _ . 

“How are you so bad at this?” Theo hollered at him from the safety of his floating perch.

“I’m not bad at it,” Draco glowered, pushing his fringe out of his eyes and casting about for his sunglasses, which had come off with the force of his meeting the water’s surface. 

“Maybe sit in the middle and then, sort of, lay down?” Daphne suggested.

“Or straddle it and go forward?” Neville offered, since that was what had finally worked for him, though he still didn’t look entirely comfortable as he maintained a white-knuckled grip on the sides of his own raft, his chin propped up on the fake pillow.

“Yes, thank you for all the advice,” the pale wizard snarked, jamming his glasses back on and glaring at the offending bit of plastic. He decided he might just try sitting on it the way Theo and Luna were, since they seemed quite stable, and moved so he was roughly in the center before easing himself back onto it. 

“See? There you go,” Hermione clapped encouragingly. 

“Mmhmm,” he flashed a smug look while still inching his way backwards. He didn’t think he was quite settled yet and wanted to gain a better balance, but before he knew it, he’d gone too far and his legs were up in the air as his head disappeared under the surface again. 

Emerging this time, he found his friends completely unable to contain their mirth over his abysmal attempts. Even Hermione was giggling, though she at least tried to look apologetic about it. Daphne cackled so hard she fell right out of her tube, which Anthony found hilarious, so she turned on him and flipped his over. In the blink of an eye, an all-out war began with those on their inflatables trying to remain so, while those not tried valiantly to unseat them. Feeling like this was something he could definitely be successful in, Draco dove under the water and came up silently behind Luna and Theo. He caught Daphne’s eye and she headed his way while making it seem like she was aiming for Padma who was kicking and shrieking and trying to get away as fast as possible. 

The two Slytherins managed to upend the newlyweds’ raft without either of them suspecting, and though Luna popped up laughing, Theo grabbed Draco’s ankles and dragged him under. Thus the next hour passed with much yelling and tackling, splashing and good-natured taunting, and though it seemed like it might be some sort of game, no one could have explained the rules or the goal. Anyone seen on a float for more than a minute became a target; and if one of them initiated multiple attacks, they automatically became the next victim. It was loud and chaotic and left them all utterly waterlogged, mildly sunburned, and completely exhausted. 

Later on, once the playful battle had ended and Draco had finally managed to sit in a tube properly, he found himself floating along beside Hermione, who was draped over the side of one, the lower half of her body still submerged through the hole, her head resting on her arms while she lazily drifted about. Every so often, she would kick her legs to turn towards him, or move back the few inches the current had taken her away. Eyes shut, she reached out blindly, smacking at the side of his float until she found his arm, which she walked her fingers down until she located his hand, and took hold of as her own personal anchor. He’d watched the whole thing fondly, noting the pink tinge to her nose and cheeks, the water droplets still clinging to her curls, and the tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She’d told him back during their Eighth Year how much she loved going to the beach or the lake - that anywhere with water was a favorite of hers - but he hadn’t realized how much of a fish she truly was until today. 

He shifted his hand so as to intertwine his fingers with hers, and noticed how wrinkly they were getting.

“You’re turning into a prune, love,” he teased quietly. 

“Mmhmm,” she hummed noncommittally, seemingly unconcerned by this observation.

Glancing about, he noticed they were the only two still out on the lake, the others having crashed along the shore where snacks and drinks were being passed around. Though he couldn’t hear the conversations clearly from this distance, it seemed as if Dean and Padma were debating which game to play, while Hannah was trying to convince Neville he should let her apply another sun-blocking spell. Chuckling to himself, he had to agree with the friendly Hufflepuff, seeing as his coworker was definitely a bit pink. Perhaps not quite the lobster his gran had been concerned about, but at least the color of a cooked shrimp. 

Hermione sighed and peered at him with one eye, “I suppose we should go join the rest.”

“Only if you want to,” he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, admiring the way her engagement ring sparkled in the sun. 

“Well, that is why we’re here, yeah? To see everyone?”

“I suppose,” his tone was long-suffering but he winked at her.

“It’s just so lovely out here,” she kicked her feet gently under the water, “Most times, if we were going to the water, my family would go to the beach somewhere along the coast. I love the ocean; I could sit on the sand, right where the waves come in for hours. But you can’t really float like this out there. The tide constantly pushes you around and you have to keep steering yourself back. This requires no effort at all.” 

She raised her head and looked at him with a curious expression, “Have you ever been to a proper beach?”

Draco thought about that for a minute. His family had several vacation properties when he was growing up: a chateau in the Swiss Alps, a villa in Tuscany, a townhouse in Paris, and he remembered his father saying something about a house somewhere in Germany, though he had never been there. As part of their war reparations, the Malfoys had lost all of their residential holdings, except for the Manor, and he’d honestly not given any of them a second thought until now. He remembered traveling with his parents when he was very young - before starting at Hogwarts - but if it wasn’t to one of their auxiliary dwellings, they stayed in posh hotels, and he would spend his days shopping with his mother, visiting museums and galleries, or dining in fine restaurants. 

“You know, I don’t think I have,” he admitted after a quick inventory of his memories, “I vaguely recall watching the ships sail by while eating somewhere on the Italian coast, and my mother brought me to visit a friend of hers who had an actual water-front home in the south of France, but I never did anything more than stand on her veranda and admire the view.”

“I suppose your mother couldn’t have brought you to a public beach,” Hermione mused, not unkindly, “There would have been far too many risks, being around so many Muggles.”

Draco nodded, “Plus, can you imagine Narcissa Malfoy on a public beach?” He snorted as his mind conjured the vision of his mother in full witches robes and a giant, floppy hat, sitting under an umbrella, terrified of getting even the slightest hint of a sunburn.

Hermione giggled, “Now that would be a sight.” She paused thoughtfully for a beat, “Maybe that’s something I should add to your box. A trip to the beach. Though, I’ve always wanted to go to a real one.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the beaches in Britain are all… I don’t know… sort of rocky and coarse. The one near my parents’ in Redland has nicer sand, but it’s still not a tropical beach. Not like the ones you see in movies or travel brochures,” she sighed wistfully. “Someday I want to go to a beach with crystal clear water that’s as blue as the sky, with palm trees and white sand and lounge chairs. Oh, and waiters who bring you fruity drinks inside of pineapples.”

He knew what she was talking about, had seen that sort of picturesque location in books and even in the video Dean had played when he taught them how to hula dance. His brain started churning with ideas and he had to force himself to tuck the thought away for later consideration. Instead, he hopped off his tube, still holding Hermione’s hand, and started tugging her along behind him towards the bank. 

“Wondered if we were going to have to send the Royal Navy out to rescue you,” Dean smirked in greeting.

“This one thinks she’s a Mermaid,” Draco waved his hand at his fiancee who had accepted a towel from Luna and was currently drying off. Her protest was muffled, since she was bent over and wringing out her hair, but he wouldn’t have heard it anyway, since the sight of her backside in those tiny shorts was on display again and had currently rendered him speechless. He grabbed the bottle of pumpkin juice Neville offered and chugged half of it down in one go, wondering how it could be so hot when he was still completely soaked. He flung himself into an empty chair and started rummaging around in the hamper for a sandwich and some crisps, more for something to do so he’d stop ogling his witch, but it didn’t help. 

Hermione had flipped her hair back over her shoulders and was currently engaged in animated discussion with Daphne about Merlin-knew-what. All Draco could comprehend was the fact that the time spent in the sun had only complimented her supple figure. The side of her shorts had moved so he could see the tan line clearly marking the curve of her thigh and he had no problem envisioning the contrast of sun-touched skin versus what was covered by her glittery suit. 

_ Salazar’s skirts, he needed to stop.  _

Thankfully, Theo chose that moment to plop himself down next to his childhood friend, and Draco was just about to launch an inane conversation simply to divert himself, when he met the all-too-knowing smirk of the other wizard. 

“It doesn’t get any easier, you know,” the lanky brunette said in a low voice, so no one else would hear him.

“What?” He tried for nonchalance and failed.

“Oh, come off it. You look ready to devour her,” Theo snorted, “I know you’re taking things slow and being all respectable and traditional and whatnot. I also know you probably think your reaction to her will lessen once you’re fully... acquainted. But I’m here to tell you, it won’t.”

“Am I that obvious,” Draco dragged a hand through his hair and down his face with mortified chagrin.

“Nah,” Theo reassured him, “I just know that look. I’m pretty sure it was plastered on my face for months, and I’m also quite certain it’s still there on the regular. The fact that Luna is all mine is bloody amazing, but now that I know what it’s like to have her?” He turned his hands palm up and shrugged as if saying  _ ‘it’s even worse.’ _

“So, even though you’re married and you have access to her virtually anytime you want, it’s not… you still… “ he didn’t know how to phrase his wonderings without sounding like some sort of nymphomaniac.

Theo’s laugh rumbled quietly between them, “You know that saying, ‘ _ too much of a good thing _ ’? Bollocks, as far as I’m concerned. I will never get enough of her. I’m only surprised she hasn’t told me to take a cold shower yet.” 

They both sniggered at that and Draco’s eyes once again drifted to his fiancee, who was on her hands and knees, helping Hannah straighten out a blanket they both planned to lay out on. When she finished, she sat back on her heels, laughing at something the other girl said, and raised both her arms while she captured her riotous curls into a messy bun. There was absolutely nothing suggestive in her movements, but the ease with which she moved, and the subtle way her hips shifted and her chest rose and fell as she breathed… 

“She’s going to kill me,” Draco rasped and Theo choked on a laugh. “I was prepared to die at Voldemort’s hand, or in some epic duel at some point, but no. This witch is going to be the death of me.” 

“Just snog some of it out of your system later,” the other wizard suggested cheekily, “I’m sure no one will care if you disappear this evening. You  _ are  _ recently engaged and all that.”

“I may do just that,” he huffed. At that moment, Hermione caught his eye and smiled sweetly before sprawling out on the blanket with a book she’d brought along. 

ooOoo

They remained by the pond long into the afternoon, well past tea time, and even approaching close to supper. Multiple games had been played, after which another jaunt into the cool water had been necessary, and Dean had organized a float race where they all had to paddle themselves out to a beach ball he’d charmed to stay in one place on the reflective surface of the lake. Theo won, though questions had been raised about the fact that he’d barely remained on his raft in the process, using his arms and one leg to propel himself forward while his other leg somehow hung onto the plastic, yellow thing. A second round commenced, in which he was ordered to sit in an inner tube, much to his annoyance, and Draco was able to win that one since he’d figured out that going backwards was the key to speed. 

Tired out once again, they packed everything up and made their way back to the manor house, agreeing to wash up and change and meet for dinner in an hour’s time. Hannah and Padma were sharing the room the sweet Hufflepuff typically occupied whenever she came to visit, just down the hall from Augusta’s suite, and Hermione and Daphne had the one across the way. The boys were all down Neville’s wing, with Theo and Luna being given a room at the top of the hall, Draco’s chamber adjacent to his host, and Dean and Anthony shared one further down. 

While Hermione attempted to wrangle her curls into something presentable, Daphne filled her in on her latest date with Oliver.

“He booked a room in Hogsmeade for the whole weekend and we spent pretty much every minute awake together,” the blonde witch couldn’t hide the radiant smile that automatically appeared every time she mentioned the Scottish Quidditch star. “We ate at the Three Broomsticks on Friday, simply because it was easiest with me not getting off until six, but then Saturday he surprised me with a portkey to Lancashire, where we spent the day at the shore and ate at this amazing little place called the Beach Cafe.” She started digging around in her bag for something, and eventually pulled out a picture that she handed to Hermione. It was a polaroid, recognizable by the white border around the square photo, and showed the happy pair looking mildly windblown and sunburned with wide grins on their faces as they stood with their arms wrapped around one another in front of a picturesque backdrop of the marsh. 

“I’m so glad you got to see him before the tournament rounds start,” she said as she handed it back. Daphne glanced at it one more time before putting it on the nightstand, a soft smile curving her mouth.

“Me, too,” she said wistfully, “Oliver has a way of making me feel like I’m the most important person in the world. The more time I spend with him, the more I want to spend with him, if that makes any sense.” 

“Absolutely,” Hermione nodded vigorously, “It’s the same for me with Draco. I love every second we get to spend together, but I’m wretched about saying goodbye.” She snorted indelicately, “He doesn’t know it, but the last time we parted ways, I sobbed for the better part of an hour once I got back to Grimmauld.”

“Well, you had just gotten engaged, and he surprised you with having your parents come in, so it was a rather emotional thing, I expect,” Daphne’s blue eyes sparkled with understanding.

“True, but that’s not the only time it’s happened,” the curly-haired witch sighed, “It makes me feel like I’ve gone quite mad, to be honest. I’ve never been particularly prone to tears or sentimental breakdowns.”

“You love him, so you miss him. You have a deep and meaningful connection to each other. It’s not like you’re pining after a favorite sweater or a book… though I wouldn’t put it past you to shed a tear over being separated from a text or two,” Daphne teased and was rewarded with a pair of socks being chucked at her shoulder. They both giggled before the Pureblood witch pinned her friend with a curious look. “Have you set a date or anything?”

“No,” Hermione shook her head, “I think both my mother and Narcissa could tell we were still a bit overwhelmed by the whole thing, so they very nicely refrained from launching into full planning mode.”

“You know they’ve probably already come up with a dozen ideas factoring in every season, location, color scheme,” Daphne waved a hand airily, “If Narcissa is anything like my mother, she already has an entire book of everything she’s ever wanted to incorporate into Draco’s wedding. It’s the sort of thing society witches live for.”

“You’re probably right,” Hermione sighed, “I’ve never cared very much about things like that, and I’d be perfectly content with something small and simple, but I know that’s not what’s expected, even by my own parents. I’m happy to let my mum and Narcissa handle the details if they want.” She paused as if considering something, “I do know that I want to wait until after Harry and Ginny’s, though. I’m her Maid of Honor, and I want to be able to focus on that without also trying to sort out my own.”

“That makes sense, and I’m sure she’ll appreciate it, too.”

“I will say that I’d prefer not to have it in the winter. I know it works best for Ginny’s schedule and everything, but whenever I have thought about my own wedding, it’s always been during a time when at least part of it could take place outside.”

“So, maybe Spring? Or Summer?” Daphne wondered.

The Golden Girl thought for a beat or two before answering, “We haven’t talked about it, but I’m sure Draco will want to wait until after his three year sentencing is officially over. He’d originally wanted to wait to propose until then, but I think Harry and Theo’s actions spurred him on a bit. Not that I’m complaining!” She giggled as she glanced at the ring on her left hand and wiggled her fingers a bit to make it sparkle, “But I do think he wants to be free and clear before we’re married. I’m okay with holding off till then.”

“That’s, what, mid-July?” the young designer tried to remember.

“Yes, the eighteenth.”

“The end of July is usually quite lovely,” Daphne winked at her, “It’s the least rainy month all year, too.”

Hermione hummed thoughtfully with a smile, her mind creating the image of a garden in full bloom, filled with people she knew and loved, and standing at the top of it, the wizard who’d stolen her heart. Just a little over a year from then, it could all be a reality.

“Yes, I think next July could work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So, Hermione is absolutely me in this chapter - Summer is my favorite season and I love the water. My parents have always said I was part fish, and my own kids are the same. If there's a pool/lake/river/ocean nearby, I want to be there, and I thought it would be fun to put the housemates in that environment for a change ;) This chapter also gives us a look at another shift in Draco over the years; how he's gone from forcing himself not to hold her hand (because he thought that was clingy and ridiculous) to being completely overwhelmed by just looking at his fiancee. He's so far gone over her, it's adorable!  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me as we head into this final story - I'm so glad to have you here!


End file.
